Home Is When I'm With You
by Theawokenhuntress
Summary: Modern AU. Deployments are never easy, but as the year long deployment for Easy begins to wind down, Ruby has a hard time coping. Blake decides to cheer her up and takes her to the bar for usual shenanigans, pulling some strings for a surprise in the process. The most fluff to ever fluff. Doc/OC & Winters/OC


Woo, finally another story up. Once again, this is for my darling Ruby, filthyscience. My soulmate deserves all the happiness in the world and hopefully my stories are tiny little drops in that ocean. Another garbage AU that you don't have to read if you don't want to. I apologize for any misspellings/grammatical errors - my right arm has gone numb from skeet shooting today so typing was an adventure.

I hope you enjoy this babe! I know it was supposed to be done forever ago but school kicked in. I hope you love me anyway!

* * *

Blake was used to waking up early. It was something she had learned from her parents, who didn't permit sleeping in past eight, and it had stuck with her. When she married Dick, the only thing to change was the fact that she wasn't the first in the apartment to wake up. When Dick and the entirety of Easy were gone though and Ruby spent every moment with Blake, she was the first up. Normally, it gave her time to decompress before starting her day, but as the deployment neared its end, she found that being the first awake made her miss her husband.

Ruby, however, took the separation the hardest. The woman had grown attached to the company's medic and desired nothing more than to see him again. Blake was made even more aware of this every time she awoke and Ruby would already be up, crying silently into her pillow. Normally Blake allowed her her peace, but she was growing rather concerned for her friend.

So when Blake awoke to Ruby crying once more, she climbed out of her bed and made her way into the living room. "Ruby," Blake knelt in front of her couch and prodded Ruby. "You gotta wake up. Come on."

"Go away," Ruby sniffled, her face buried under several blankets. She swatted away Blake's hand, earning several disgruntled huffs from Blake. "Let me just die."

"No."

"Why not?" Ruby turned her face away from the pillow and revealed her swollen, red eyes to Blake.

"Because," Blake pulled back a few of the blankets, "I'd miss you. Now come on. Get up before you suffocate."

"No!" Ruby grumbled as she fell back against the pillow. "It'd be a fitting way to go. I'm miserable anyway."

"Babe," Blake tucked her legs under herself as she sat down. "I know it's hard."

"No you don't," Ruby cut her off.

"Yes I do!" Blake sighed again and tucked a runaway strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. "Trust me – I know it's hard. I've been doing this since I was born – remember?"

"Shut up and take your military brat self somewhere else."

"No. This is my house. Now shut up and let me speak," she swatted Ruby on the shoulder before continuing. "And I know that the end of deployment is probably the hardest, because they're close to coming home. But he'll be home in less than a month. You can last until then, can't you?" She tilted her head. "Come on. Doc would hate to find out you lasted a whole year, just to give up the month before he got back."

"Don't you bring Doc into this," Ruby growled.

"Oh? Why not?" Blake grinned slightly as Ruby lifted her head from the pillow once more. "He is your boyfriend, isn't he? And you're watching his daughter, aren't you? I'd say Doc is a pretty important person."

"Exactly. That's why you should leave him out of it," Ruby reached for Blake who slid back with a widening grin.

"Just think. One more month and you'll be back in bed with your – I believe it's pronounced mon chéri, no?"

"No," Ruby flopped over the side of the couch and stared at the floor. Blake sighed and slid towards her.

"Okay, seriously. What's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"What the –" Blake stuttered in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

Ruby shrugged, a hilarious gesture with one arm tucked under her chest and the other dangling over the edge of the couch. Despite the amusing position in which her friend lay, Blake quickly sobered.

"Ruby, Doc loves you. We've discussed that. Nothing will change. If anything – a year without you has probably made him miss you even more. I mean, of course there's been the videos, but you know how busy it's been and how sporadic we've been about keeping them updated. I'm sure he misses you more than normal, okay?" Ruby shrugged again. "Good. It was becoming rather hard to have a serious discussion with the spider crawling on your butt."

"Is that what that is?!" Ruby screamed as she slid off the couch, her face colliding with the carpeted floor as the rest of her body twisted awkwardly. Blake couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that bubbled forth from her lips as Ruby's feet landed over her head, one arm still pinned under her chest and the other tangled around her long legs. "You liar," she growled, turning her glare towards Blake.

"Oh babe," Blake struggled out between laughs. Every time she managed to curb the laughter, a glance at Ruby had her doubled over again. By the time she was able to speak there were tears pouring from her eyes and her ribs were screaming in agony. "I'm sorry, I just," she paused to inhale deeply and then continued, "you were being so angsty. I had to cheer you up somehow."

"I hope you step on a Lego," Ruby grumbled as she began untangling herself.

"Now that's mean," Blake let out another chuckle before helping Ruby unwind her legs. "But justified." By the time Ruby was completely untangled, lying on her back on the floor beside Blake, the melancholy mood had lifted. "Feel better?"

"A bit," Ruby nodded. "Thanks for that."

"It's why I'm here babe," she turned her head towards the hallway. "Claire's awake. Since it was your screaming that woke her, you get to take care of her," she shoved herself to her knees and scampered away from Ruby's reach.

"Screw you Blake!" Ruby growled before slowly rolling over.

"Only in your dreams Rub."

"Oh, Blake. Honey. That's not the only thing we do in my dreams."

"Gross Ruby!" Blake cried in disgust. "I'm going to swallow some bleach and see if it will rid my brain of that horrible image."

"Oh, so you think it too?" Ruby grinned seditiously before disappearing into the extra bedroom of Blake's apartment. "Look whose up early," she cooed to Blake as she reappeared with Claire tucked against her side. The four year old swiped furiously at her eyes and yawned, a gesture that was promptly assumed by the older woman.

"Absolutely precious," Blake's lips twitched in a smile before she turned away to begin seeking out hot chocolate. "Look at that, we're all up at the same time. I'm so proud of everyone," she set down three mugs before continuing her search.

"You're such a mom," Ruby set Claire in her booster seat before perching on the counter. "When are you and Dick gonna get busy and make me an aunt?"

"When we're ready," Blake shoved a measuring cup full of water into the microwave and turned back to Ruby. "No sooner."

"Shame," Ruby sighed, "with how long that's taking, I'm gonna be a grandmother when you finally get busy."

"That's not true!" Blake stuck out her tongue.

"Oh it is and you know it! How long have you two been married."

"About a year," Blake mumbled under her breath.

"What's that?" Ruby cupped her ear and leaned closer. "This old woman can't hear you. You're going to have to speak up."

"I said a year!" Blake screamed into Ruby's ear.

"Exactly!" Ruby snapped her fingers and shook her head. "You guys are pitiful."

"We've been busy babe," Blake removed the water from the microwave and poured it into the mugs before stirring the chocolate mix.

"But you've not been _getting_ busy," Ruby enunciated each syllable of the word. She took the cup of hot chocolate with a thanks and sipped it. "I'm just saying babe. I want some nieces and nephews."

"What about me, eh?" Blake dropped a Hershey kiss into her mug before pouring some milk into Claire's to help cool it down. "I want some nieces and nephews. With how busy you and Doc get," she took a sip of her drink and handed Claire's hers, "I would've figured I'd have at least one niece or nephew other than Claire."

"Hey! We're going slow!"

"Yea, super slow," Blake grinned as Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. "Let's just see how everything goes, okay? I mean. The boys left almost right after Dick and I got married anyway, so it's not like we've had a lot of time together."

"Still! Normal people at least try on the first night!"

"Ruby," Blake chastised. Ruby merely shrugged.

"Look, it'll happen. Okay?"  
"Just make sure it's soon," Ruby finished off the rest of her hot chocolate and set the empty cup in the sink. "If you don't hurry up, I may have to take matters into my own hands."

"Nothing ever ends well when you decided to take matters into your own hands," Blake trailed off.

"That's because I'm trying to force you to take the initiative."

"Well stop it."

"Not until you do what I want." Ruby perched herself on the counter beside Blake.

"That's never gonna happen."

"Then I'm just gonna have to continue to take things into my hands," Ruby reached for Blake's cup. Blake danced away from the reaching fingers, sticking out her tongue at her friend as she repositioned herself against another part of the counter, far out of the reach of Ruby.

"You remove your grimy hands from my hot chocolate right this moment," she took a small sip and then smacked her lips to punctuate her point.

"Oh come on, you've barely even touched the thing."

"That's cause I'm waiting for the kiss to melt."

"You're such a nerd."

"It takes one to know one."

"Shut up and drink your hot chocolate."

"Fight me." Blake swallowed her hot chocolate quickly, pausing to breathe and speak. "Why don't you go get showered? I've got a few errands to run today and I don't want to go alone."

"Oh?" Ruby slid from the counter, "Why is that?"

"Because there's the creep at the pharmacy who won't leave me alone. I'll be in the feminine necessities section and he'll come up and try talking to me about those things. It's weird."

Ruby made a face, "That sounds horrible. Luckily I'm here to help."

"Lucky isn't quite the word I'd choose," Blake swallowed her smirk with the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Bitch," Ruby slammed her hip against Blake's as she sauntered pass, causing Blake to choke on her drink. "That's what you get."

"Go get dressed," Blake growled as she wiped the stray chocolate from her lip with her sleeve. She shook her head as Ruby slammed the bathroom door closed before reaching for her phone. "Alrighty Claire," she looked down at the little girl. "Time to see if maybe I can make things better."

"Is something going on?" Ruby asked Blake as she pushed the cart down the aisle.

"Hmm?" Blake looked up from her phone and slid it into her pocket.

Ruby motioned to the pocket where Blake's phone now rested, "You've been looking at that thing all day. And since I'm right beside you, you're not texting me. And you've got no one else to text, with Dick and Easy deployed. So what's going on?"

"Nothing, just checking in with dad is all," Blake looked down at the list in her hand. "Alright, seems like all we need is some lettuce and milk and we'll be good," she crumpled the list and shoved it in her other pocket before leading Ruby, Claire and the cart through the crowded commissary.

"Delicious," Ruby sighed as she leaned against the cart.

"No moping," Blake reached for a container of milk while looking over her shoulder.

"I'm not moping," Ruby harrumphed, crossing her arms over the cart.

Blake set the milk in the cart with a sigh. "Even Claire can tell that's a lie," the two women looked down at the five year old playing with Ruby's phone. "Okay, so if she were paying attention she could see that it was a lie." Blake heaved another sigh and made her way back down the aisles. "What do you say we go to Scotty's Saturday?"

"You're willing to go to Scotty's?" Ruby gasped in shock. "Someone get a tape recorder and everyone get your helmets. Blake just suggested Scotty's bar – the world must be ending."

"I always suggest his bar when you're being a grouch."

"But it's still a momentous occasion."

"Do you want to or not?"

"I'm always a slut for Scotty," Ruby grinned.

"You shouldn't say that with the daughter of your boyfriend right in front of you," Blake set the lettuce down in the cart and gestured to Claire.

"Not like she's paying attention, right Claire?" Ruby ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. Ruby gestured at the lack of response with a triumphant smirk.

"I'm just saying you'll regret it one day."

"And that day is not today."

* * *

Blake pulled the camera out of her purse and switched it on, watching with a grin as Ruby swallowed a sip of alcohol before speaking, "What are you doing?"

"Video. For the boys," Blake focused the camera on Ruby. "I figured that, since they can't be here to drink with us, we might as well show them video of it. Kinda like a faux night out."

"You're such a sappy romantic," Ruby grinned and placed her hand over the lens of the camera before gently shoving it away. "Go film the bar if you're that much of a nerd. I'm sure Scotty has something to tell the boys."

Blake grinned and stood before making her way to the bar where she propped herself on the counter and waved Scotty over. "How's everything going?" She asked, vaguely keeping up the façade of filming him.

"Pretty good. Doesn't seem like it will be too crowded tonight," he looked at Ruby, "does she suspect anything?"

"Not that I can tell," Blake shrugged before sliding off her seat. "I'll keep you posted." Scotty nodded and Blake wove her way back towards her friend.

"So what did Scotty say?"

"Just that you were being a ridiculous drunk and that he's had to cut you off already," Blake set the camera between them.

"That bastard," Ruby mumbled with another sip of her drink.

"Why don't you go cause problem's for him?" Blake asked, sliding her phone out of her jacket pocket and setting it on the table. Ruby cast a suspicious glance at the electronic device before shrugging and standing from her seat.

"Don't miss me too much," the words had barely flitted past her lips before she was gone, weaving her way through the small crowd.

* * *

Blake stood, sliding her phone into her pocket and grabbing the camera before making her way towards the pool table, fighting back a grin as she approached Ruby. "Do you guys mind if I steal Rubs for a bit?" she asked the two men currently leaning against their pool sticks. Both shrugged. "Thank you," Blake wrapped her hand around Ruby's wrist and led her towards the bar.

"What are you doing Blake?" Ruby huffed in exasperation as she followed after her friend, a grin fighting against her face.

"I've got a surprise for you," she turned around and set Ruby down on one of the stools. "Now, before anything starts. Is there anything you want to say to Doc?"

"Blake," Ruby rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being a sappy romantic," Blake looked over the camera at her best friend. "Now, what do you want to say to Doc?"

Ruby sighed but looked up in thought. She turned back to the camera with a shy smile, "I miss you a lot. And Claire does too. It's not the same without you. Blake doesn't take care of me as well as you do," she grinned at Blake before continuing, "I can't wait for you to come home." She huffed out a short laugh before continuing, "Home," she shook her head, "Blake always talks about how weird it is to have a home. And I never really understood what she meant; I've lived here my whole life. I know every inch of this town. Home is home. But I think I get what she was saying – which is astounding in itself because Blake never makes sense – but without you, it feels like something's missing. This town that I've grown up, where I've travelled every back alley and street at least once, it's missing something when you're gone. Home is only home when I'm with you…" she made a face and looked at Blake. "Is that sappy and romantic enough for you?"

"Perfect!" Blake motioned to Scotty, who wrapped a handkerchief over Ruby's eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Ruby asked as she felt the thin material covering half her face.

"Putting your sap to shame," Blake stepped away, making her way to the door of the bar. She opened it, gesturing for the man outside to make his way in. Blake led them back to Ruby, a grin on her face. "Now Ruby, are you ready?"

"For whatever ridiculous scheme you come up with? You know I'm always down for it."

"Good," Blake grinned at the man before motioning for Scotty to remove the cloth from Ruby's eyes.

"What was that for…" the words died on Ruby's lips as she caught sight of the man standing next to Blake, his jet black hair too similar to that of the young girl currently staying with her. Her hands slowly went to her mouth as she slid from the seat, each step cautious, as if her legs would give out beneath her.

"Doc?" She asked, taking one hand and reaching for him. He grinned, taking her hand in his and pulling her against his chest, supporting her as her legs finally gave out beneath her. "Gene!" She sobbed into his shoulder, one hand wrapped tightly around his and the other digging into the material of his uniform.

"Hey Ruby," he buried his face in Ruby's flyaway curls, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "I've missed you."

Ruby looked up at him, her eyes swollen and red. She shook her head, removing her hand from his back and cupping his cheek. She leaned forward, pressing a furious kiss to his lips. "You're real," she breathed, kissing him again.

"I am," he smiled down at her, letting go of her other hand to wipe her eyes.

"What are you doing back early? How are you here?"

"You can thank Blake for that," he looked over at Blake and Ruby followed his example. "Her dad pulled some strings."

"You garbage can!" Ruby disentangled herself from Doc and threw herself at Ruby. "I hate you."

"I know you do," Blake laughed and hugged Ruby tightly.

"Why?" Ruby looked up at her.

"You've never had a homecoming surprise, and everyone deserves one at least once," Blake bounced her head back and forth. "That and I was so sick of your angst."

Ruby slapped her arm sharply, but grinned. "You're the best babe."

"I know," Blake grinned and shoved her back to Doc. "But I specifically brought him home, so go spend some time with him." Blake held up the camera, grinning as Ruby kissed him again before dragging him through the cheering crowd.

"Well," Blake turned the camera off and perched herself at the bar.

"You're such a sap Blake," Scotty looked down at her with a grin.

"I am not," Blake crossed her arms and leaned forward. "I was so sick of her moping."

"That's totally it."

"It is!" Blake grumbled. She took the small glass of water Scotty offered her and downed it before standing. "Make sure they get home safe, will you?"

"You have my word," Scotty nodded. Blake thanked him and began to move away, "Hey Blake." She turned. "How much longer do you have until Dick comes back?"

"About a month," Blake offered her usual half smile.

"Would you have brought him home early instead? If things had been different and Ruby wasn't miserable?"

Blake tilted her head in thought for several minutes before focusing her eyes on Scotty. She shook her head, "No. I wouldn't have. Because if anyone deserves something good for once, it's her. I can wait a month. What's that compared to a year?"

Scotty smiled. "Night Blake."

"Night Scotty," Blake once more turned to leave before stopping. "Don't let them drink too much, okay? I've already got one cranky child on my hand, I don't need another."

Scotty laughed loudly and shook his head. "Bye Blake."

Blake waved and, wrapping her fingers around the camera, made her way to the door. She looked over her shoulder once, catching sight of Ruby and Doc curled up against each other in the back corner, Ruby's head resting on his shoulder and their fingers tangled around each other. Blake smiled and stepped out of the bar, letting the door swing close behind her, trapping the happiness in the building.


End file.
